


Liberation

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Doctor's thoughts just after the end of "The Three Doctors".</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=30934">Originally posted on A Teaspoon and an Open Mind (WhoFic.net).</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5017956/1/Liberation">Also posted on FanFiction.net.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my Whovian friends on Ravelry.com for beta reading, encouragement and title suggestions!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Pelman on FFnet, whose pseudo-drabbles and Doctor angst partially inspired it.

Three years, seventeen days and twenty-three minutes.

One hundred fifty-nine weeks.

Eleven thousand thirteen days. Every one had twenty-four hours, each with sixty minutes - all in all, ninety-six million one hundred sixty-four thousand five hundred eighty dragging seconds.

It's over. I can't believe it. Three years ago I tumbled out of the TARDIS into a bed of English bracken, my memories stolen, my face and body no longer my own, into an exile longer than the life of hope.

It's finished. I built my new life from the scraps I found, working with unfamiliar hands to learn again the secrets of time travel. Those hands are scarred now with every lesson I learned - the long scratch from a badly trimmed wire, the knot where a tool went awry, the nicks and scrapes and calluses that make these hands my own.

Three years trapped in one place, one time. Now they're done. I can wander the universe again, travel at nobody's call but my own. I can feel the tides of Time again, washing round me, changing their rhythm and pattern as they dance, sweeping me away as they did once before when I was young.

Am I dreaming? Is the nightmare really over? Am I free?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Liberation (The Clock Stops Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192390) by [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42)




End file.
